In filling-tube constructions of this kind it is known to provide a filling tube in one piece extending from a position close to the bottom of the mould-filling furnace to a filling head, which is connectable to the open end of the filling duct. A construction of this kind is e.g. known from WO 99/00202. When using a filling tube of this kind, the adjustment of its position relative to the mould, especially a mould in a mould string, is relatively complex involving the loosening of the fixation of the complete filling tube to the mould-filling furnace, in order to adjust the position and angle of the filling-tube head relative to the mould surface to be connected thereto in a sealing way. Normally the filling-tube construction comprises a bend in order to provide a suitably short construction and a suitable connection to the open end of the filling duct, said bend giving rise to problems, when the filling tube has to be cleaned from contaminants, such as oxidation products. Furthermore, when different types of filling heads are to be used, the whole filling-tube construction will have to be replaced in order to provide a new type of filling head for connecting to a new type of mould.
From EP-A-0 956 916 it is known to solve the cleaning and exchange problems by having the filling tube split up in two or more sections. However, these sections do not provide any adjustment possibilities for the position and angle of the filling-tube head relative to the mould surface.
From EP-A-0 976 476 it is known to provide an angular movability of the filling tube by having the filling tube connected to the filling furnace through a cardan connection. The purpose of this cardan connection is to allow a certain tilting of the mould while connected to the filling tube, and not to provide any form of adjustment. Furthermore, the whole filling-tube construction is moved as one unit without any possibilities of moving one part of the filling tube relative to the other one.